The Reds Find Out About Will
by Supergal2005
Summary: A I'm Going to Be Moving On OneShot. The Unscene for Ch 11. The Scene where Kim tells the Reds and their SO about dating Will Again!


**Title: **The Reds Find Out About Will (A I'm Going to Be Moving On One-Shot)  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Rocky/Aisha, T.J./Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, and Hunter/Cam  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay. I have been busy working on other projects. I will finish my one-shots for "I'm Going to Be Moving On". I should have at least a few more: __****The 9/11 Incident**_**Conner's Bashing**__**Kim and Tommy's First Kids**__**Hunter and Cam Ask a Flavor**_**

* * *

The Reds Find Out About Will**

_Saturday, February 7, 2007, SO Day for Group, PC, Rec Room_

Kim hums as she instructs Jason, Hunter, Cam, Shane, and Andros to move the furniture. Kat, Ashley, and Kapri are wondering why their Pink comrade is in such a happy mood, considering she has been down in the dumps since the holidays. The guys also have noticed Kim's change in attitude. Over the last few weeks Kim has been happier; they wonder if she finally talked to Tom, and they made up. They are bound and determined to find out this week about her sudden change in her outlook. Once the chairs are arranged, Kim tells them to find a spot while they wait for the others.

After everyone else arrives, Jason confronts Kim, "Okay, what is with the attitude change?"

"Hm-hum?"

"Why are you suddenly humming, acting like you're walking on cloud nine, and happier? I mean a genuine happy, not that fake happiness you've been projecting?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jason?" Kim feigns innocence.

"Bullshit! We all have noticed a difference!" Jason bellows.

"My happiness or lack thereof is not Group business. We will discuss you therapy and if you all still wish to continues this insanity, we will afterwards." Kim calmly informs.

"Not good enough, Crane. You're hiding something. Otherwise you would tell us now and not later. I'll bet my Bear Zord that it is something some or all of us won't like."

"Please, 'Sha. Get me some credit here. How you consider that maybe if we talk about it that we won't get anything else done?" Kim challenges.

"I'll have to agree with 'Sha. You're hiding something, something we won't like. Kim, you are the gossip queen; you might as well spill it now." Kat levels.

Hunter speaks up, "Or we won't talk about our therapy."

The rest murmur their agreement with Hunter.

"Fine, you all really want to know?" They nod. "Fine! I'm dating someone!"

"Who?" All question.

"It doesn't matter who. Just be happy that I'm happy."

"I believe Kimberly is still hiding something that she doesn't want us to know. Most likely whoever she is dating is not agreeable with some or all of us. Therefore she won't give us his identify in fear of angering us. Am I correct, Kimberly?" Cam evaluates.

Some of the Rangers have their jaws open in shock, while some look at Cam as to say 'how the hell did you know that?'.

Cam rolls his eyes, "It is a simple analysis. Kimberly has been hanging out with Hunter a lot, which in turns means she hangs around the rest of us. If one simple observes her long enough, one can figure out her habits, her mannerisms, and her quarks. Also Hunter, as Kimberly's adopted Big Brother, has rant and raved about her. So from what I have observe and from what Hunter has told me about her behavior around the rest of us, it was a simple deduction as to why she is hiding what she is hiding."

"So, Kim, is Cam correct about why you won't tell us the guy's name?" Dana inquires to her Pink predecessor.

Kim looks away from the group, "Maybe."

"Maybe, our ass! It is the reason! What is so bad about him that you're hiding him?" Eric roars.

"Nothing! But you all will think that there is something terrible about him!"

"Why?" Cassie asks.

"Because I know you lot. You'll judge him before he or I have a chance to explain."

"What could possible make you think that?" Andros requests.

"Because, Andy, I know all of you. I know what you'll do. You'll jump to conclusions."

"Kimberly Ann Hart, I want to know right NOW who this guy is!" Jason storms as he stands in front of her chair.

Kim stands and glares back at him, "NO!"

"Kimberly, I'm warning you. Either you tell me now or suffer the consequences."

"Oh, and what pray tell are the 'consequences'?"

"You don't want to know." Jason states as his eyes briefly flash Red.

Kim looks at the floor before answering in a small, soft whisper, "Will."

Jason tilts her chin up to have her look him in the eye, "I didn't hear you."

Kim narrows her eyes and proudly declares for all to hear, "I said, 'Will'. Happy now!"

A gasp runs throughout the Rangers as Jason steps back in shook, when he rages, "Will? As in Asshole Will? As in the Will that cheated on you for two months? THAT WILL?!"

"Yes, that Will. He's . . ."

"I don't care what you think he is. He is a bastard! He treated you like dirt." Jason rants.

"If I remember correctly, you said that you would never go back to _that thing_. What the HELL changed?!" Rocky howls.

"You cried for days, weeks, over that Asshole; how could you date th . . . _that _piece of scum again?" T.J. fumes.

"That disgusting Earthling isn't worth your time or your affections." Andros adds.

"That _Ass_ is a disgrace to respectable males everywhere!" Leo contributes.

"That son of a bitch is nothing, but worthless trash." Carter puts forth.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to ask you out again. Or that you said yes. You should have let us beat him up back then." Eric growls.

"Guys," Kim tries to plead.

"No, for once, I am in complete agreement with Eric, you should have let us let loose on him." Wes informs.

Everyone murmurs their agreements.

"Guys, you don't understand! Will has changed. He's sorry!"

"Well, that's just peachy. Will's sorry that he betrayed my best friend." Aisha seethes.

"So what do you all want me to do? Break-up with him?"

A thunderous "Yes" roars throughout the room.

"Why can't you all be happy that I'm happy?" Kim, near tears, asks.

"Because, Sweetie, once a cheater, always a cheater. Will will hurt you again. We don't want to see that happen to you again." Kat tries to comfort.

"You also aren't completely happy with him. You will never be happy with Will." Hunter points out.

"And what does that mean?" Kim demands.

"Kim, you have told and shown all of us that one shouldn't settle for anything. What Hunter is suggesting is that you are settling for Will. That you will never be perfectly happy with him, when you know that there is someone better for you." Ashley articulates. The rest agree with her.

"You all wrong. Will makes me happy. I'm not breaking up with him because you don't like him."

Jason looks at the others and silently they agree to follow his plan, "Fine. Do what you want."

"Fine, I will. Now, let's start session. Does anyone have anything to discuss?"

Silence.

"Okay. I know Shane was worried that Kapri felt like she was second to Skyla's memory. Do either of you want to talk about it?"

More Silence.

"Fine, Shane, I order you to talk!"

Shane turns to Hunter, "So, Bro, have you worked out that new training program for the Thunders?"

Hunter nods.

"Okay, I see where this is going. Kat, Jason, how have you been dealing with the new baby?"

Not a word.

"I order you to talk!" Kim screams at Jason and Kat.

Kat turns to Aisha and discusses clothes, while Jason turns to Andros and converses about updates for the Power Chamber.

"Fine, we'll play your little game. Shane, Kapri, I order you both to talk about your issues with Skyla's death."

Jason commands, "I order you to do what you want."

"Jason Lee Scott, you don't outrank me! Your order is meaningless!"

"It doesn't matter. With the two orders, the Power allows Reds to do what they think is best for the team."

"Fine!"

No one says another word until session is over, three hours later. Kim announces, "Session is over. You all may head home and rot in HELL!"

After she leaves, Alyssa worries, "Jason, are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"She'll come around. She is too stubborn to not mettle in our lives. It will drive her insane, not trying to 'fix us'. She'll realize that we are doing this to protect her and to make her realize how she really feels about Will. She just wants someone, anyone, to show interest in her because Tom is being a jerk. She'll realize that Will is just a temporary fix." Jason tries to reassure everyone, including himself.

**

* * *

**

**THE END!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
